Shiori Yuuka
Once an ordinary Highschool transfer student, Shiori Ann Yuuka. The Best Friend/Love Interest to Junpei Johto and Secondary Protagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Sunrise Oversoul. Background Shiori Yuuka is a delinquent and an outcast, or so she feels. Having lived most of her life moving around from town to town and school to school. Most notably, she lived in Morioh for a good amount of time before having to move yet again to Sakura City, where she is a first year student at the highschool. Personal Life Shiori's home life isn't too well put as her family is a bit broken. Her room's often a mess, in the past she's been the victim of torment and bullying, and ever since meeting Junpei, her life has begun to get weirder, possibly for the better. Adventures Frankly, the only real "Adventure" She's been a part of is that of the Sunrise Oversoul storyline. Personality Shiori can be described a number of ways, but most notably she has a soft spot for animals, and she generally tries to be happy in her life. However this does not change the fact she is as shy as she is truly sad. She can be a bit flighty at times, easily surprised by all the strangeness around her. She also can be rather clumsy at times. Appearance Shiori's general appearance can be described in one word: Chubby, or at the very least, Curvaceous. She is 19 years old with bright blue colored hair. Around the height of 5'7". Her Attire consists of: * Dark Blue rimmed designer glasses * An Indigo colored Short Sleeved Sailor Fuku style highschool uniform * An assortment of pins and ornaments to said uniform, including a rather small but goofy looking button on the collar. * One Vertical Striped Wristband on her right wrist, White and Indigo colored. * Dark Brown Stockings * Black Dress Shoes. Stand: Tears of Pearls Tears of Pearls is the name of Shiori's Stand, and it appears as almost like a glowing ball of Cyan Light. Upon closer inspection, it is actually a tiny humanoid stand with wings, resembling that of a fairy. The ability it has is Animal Intuition. * Power - A * Speed - B * Range - C * Durability - A * Precision - B * Potential - A For Shiori, Tears of Pearls is relatively new to her, and it's fairly impressive all things considered. There's still much for her to learn, but with the right mindset, she can apply its ability in a number of ways. However, in the end, it's more of a Supportive Stand rather than a Combative Stand. Theme What's a character without a theme? Here's Shiori's Trivia * Shiori is actually Bisexual, leaning more towards males however. * Her birthstone is Topaz * Her favorite food is Sushi, more specifically the Octopus variant. * Her hair color is naturally Brown. * She has a major disdain for alcohol, stemming from experiences with her mother. Category:Shoto's Characters Category:JJBA Fanon Category:Females Category:Stand User Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters